


Мужское занятие

by Amaryllis133



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canadian Shack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы здесь для того, чтобы заняться настоящим мужским делом. Пожить в глуши пару дней, поохотиться, рыбу половить. Очень по-мужски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужское занятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319820) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



— Ну что, мы пришли?

— Если бы мы пришли, — терпеливо сказал Сокка, — ты бы увидел хижину. Ты видишь хижину?

Повисло молчание. Они вдвоём шли вперёд, с трудом пробираясь сквозь снег.

— Я думаю, мы заблудились, — наконец сказал Зуко.

— Мы не заблудились, — выдохнул Сокка, карабкаясь на гребень. — Я знаю эти льды как свои пять пальцев, я часто охотился здесь в детстве. А сразу за этим гребнем есть охотничий домик.

С вершины им открылся вид на всё то же ослепительно белое ледовое поле, до следующего гребня покрытое трещинами и разломами.

— Мы здесь умрём, — мрачно предрёк Зуко. — А ведь я обещал Мэй. Она разозлится. Не говоря уже о политических последствиях.

Сокка отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Эй!

— Не будь идиотом, — назидательно сообщил Сокка. — Если мы действительно заблудились, чего в действительности, разумеется, быть не может, не забывай, кто идёт с тобой рядом. Мои навыки выживания в природных условиях совершенны. Просто нужно построить снежное укрытие, и мы расположимся в нём с комфортом. Не говоря уже о том, — добавил он, решив отдать должное и напарнику, — что ты можешь просто зажечь огонь, придурок.

— Я мог бы поджечь тебя. — Зуко, кажется, немного приободрился.

Они медленно, но упорно продвигались вперёд. Бело-голубой пейзаж перед ними оставался неизменным.

 

— Нам нужно было взять летающего бизона.

— Не нужен нам летающий бизон! — возмутился Сокка. — Мы здесь для того, чтобы заняться настоящим мужским делом. Пожить в глуши пару дней, поохотиться, рыбу половить. Очень по-мужски.

Зуко обвёл рукой раскинувшийся перед ними совершенно безлюдный простор.

— Не вижу, на что здесь можно охотиться.

— Потому что сначала добычу нужно добыть. Выследим ее, как два настоящих мужчины. Нет, серьёзно, неужели для тебя это так сложно?

Зуко ткнул пальцем в небо, зажигая слабый огонёк.

— Я могу подать сигнал, и через полчаса здесь будут Аанг и Катара на бизоне.

— Бизон не нужен!

 

Когда наконец в поле зрения показался домик, приютившийся на скалистом выступе, Сокка удивился не меньше Зуко — хотя успешно не подал виду.

Впрочем, внутри оказалось ненамного уютнее, чем снаружи. Зуко оглядел помещение; ветер носил хлопья снега по каменному полу, задувая из огромных дыр в деревянных стенах.

— Раньше здесь была мягкая мебель, — сказал Сокка, как можно непринуждённее опершись на дверной косяк: сама дверь отсутствовала. — Должно быть, сдуло прошлой зимой.

— Ты уверен? — мрачно спросил Зуко, присев на небольшую глыбу льда в дальнем углу. — Это не домик, Сокка. Это хижина. Нет, даже это будет большим преувеличением.

Сокка передёрнул плечам, сбрасывая поклажу.

— Это домик, и мы здесь ночуем.

— Здесь нет крыши!

— Вот почему мы сейчас пойдём и построим её. Как настоящие мужчины.

Они огляделись. Сквозь прорехи в косо сколоченных брёвнах проглядывала бескрайняя ледяная пустыня.

— Из чего? — поинтересовался Зуко. — Из воздуха?

— Из снега, разумеется. Его нужно порезать, потом уложить блоками. — Сокка отвязал от рюкзака свой нож. — Идём. Я научился этому ещё ребенком. Все знают, как это делается.

— Ты хочешь построить укрытие из снега? Серьёзно? — Зуко вздрогнул и поплотнее закутался в меховую парку, одолженную ему в племени. — Как в нём можно согреться?

— Отлично. Грейся собственным огнём. А я тут рядышком буду строить славное уютное укрытие. Как настоящий мужчина. Навыки выживания, Зуко, навыки выживания.

 

Славное уютное снежное укрытие Сокка всё-таки построил — с неохотной и малоэффективной помощью Зуко. А затем пустил деревянный остов хижины на поддержку маленького костерка — за ненадобностью. На его взгляд, здесь действительно было очень уютно. Зуко, вызвавшийся поддерживать огонь, укутался в меха с головой и устроился у самого костра.

— Кто на охоту? — бодро спросил Сокка. — Тут недалеко, сразу за скалой слева есть лежбище черепахотюленей. Или справа, — задумчиво договорил он.

— Вернись за мной, когда наступит весна, — глухо донеслось из капюшона.

— Ты о чём? — искренне удивился Сокка. — Лето же!

Зуко рискнул высунуть нос.

— С чего ты взял?

— Так светло же, — заметил Сокка. — Была бы зима, было бы так же, только еще и темно всё время. И холоднее.

Зуко глянул на него расширившимися глазами. Потом вздрогнул и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он. — Теперь у нас дождь.

Сокка нахмурился, пытаясь понять, шутка ли это.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой дождь? Не может здесь дождя быть. Во-первых, слишком холодно, а во-вторых, мы внутри...

Они оба задрали головы к потолку.

И потолка не стало.

 

— Как прошёл поход по-мужски? — поинтересовалась Катара, со спины Аппы наблюдая за братом и Зуко, топающими по снегу обратно в деревню. — Я думала, вы вернётесь дня через два.

Зуко простонал что-то нечленораздельное и побрёл к горячему источнику. Сокка недовольно фыркнул и повернулся к сестре.

— Катара, беру назад всё, что я говорил об охоте с тобой. Так, — он задумался. — Ладно, половину всего. По крайней мере, ты не додумалась разжечь костёр в снежном укрытии!

— Не вали всё на меня! — проорал Зуко, обернувшись на полдороге. — Это не мне пришла в голову блестящая идея построить домик из снега!

— Это был не домик! — заорал Сокка в ответ.

— Ну прости! Хижина!

 

***

 

Пару месяцев спустя, отогревшись у себя в столице, Зуко пригласил Сокку на традиционную королевскую охоту в одном из вулканов неподалёку. Катара видела блеск в его глазах, но решила ничего не говорить брату.

Мужчина он или нет, в конце концов.


End file.
